


A First Time For Everything

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Sam and Liam always say that they can’t remember who told the other that they should be best friends; similarly, they also can’t remember exactly what tipped them over into the realization that they were in love with each other in a way that most self-described straight best friends decidedly aren’t, and that perhaps they should do something about it.Their first date, though, they do both remember, primarily because they spent the better part of it arguing over whether or not it counted as a first date at all.





	A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Critical Kink meme. Thanks prompter!
> 
> Thanks also to my shame pit BFF for feedback as usual.

Sam and Liam always say that they can’t remember who told the other that they should be best friends; similarly, they also can’t remember exactly what tipped them over into the realization that they were in love with each other in a way that most self-described straight best friends decidedly aren’t, and that perhaps they should do something about it. 

Their first date, though, they do both remember, primarily because they spent the better part of it arguing over whether or not it counted as a first date at all. They’ve been to cons together before; they’ve shared rooms before; they’ve gone out to dinner together before; all of these are things they’ve done many times, so were those their first dates? Is it a first date because they both individually spent way too long in the shower and both of them are dressed nicely? Is it a first date just because both of them now have permission from their wives to move out of the Best Friend Zone and into uncharted territory? Is it a first date because, well… because…

“Because we might get it on?” Liam says, ending Sam’s sentence after he trails off, and Sam almost chokes on his wine. “I wasn’t going to say that,” he says.

“But you were thinking it,” Liam says, grinning at Sam. “And so am I,” he says, looking at Sam with a kind of interest that’s decidedly more than friendly, a new-for-them kind of interest that makes Sam both fascinated and slightly terrified, and Sam wonders if they really need to have dinner at all for this to count as a date, or if maybe they could fast forward a little. 

“I definitely think it’s a first date,” Liam continues, “Because I only get this goddamned nervous on first dates.”

“You know how I met my wife,” Sam says. “I can’t remember the last first date I’ve been on. It’s been at least a decade. No, probably more.”

“And you know I’m in the same boat,” Liam says. “But I seem to recall being nervous on first dates before. And I’m nervous right now. So, QED, this is our first date.”

“I’m not really sure if that logic is correct,” Sam says, “But does it really matter? I mean, unless we’re planning on celebrating it every year, in which case, we would need to designate a date as the first one.”

“Do most people on first dates discuss an anniversary?” Liam asks, “I mean, that alone seems to indicate that we’re not on a first date at all.”

“Which brings us back to --” and Sam has to pause and take another drink because his mouth has gone dry again -- “Which brings us back to the novelty factor that I feel is crucial to designating something a first date.”

“I can tell that you were a forensics champion,” Liam mutters into his wineglass, “But, please, continue.”

“A first date usually means the first time you do something together. As a couple,” Sam says. “So, clearly, if we do something for the first time, it’s our first date.”

“Did you have any ideas about what we might do that we’ve never done before?” Liam says, and he looks at Sam again, and Sam blushes. 

“I think 5Ks, stage combat, and goat yoga are off the table for now,” Sam says. 

“What did you have in mind, then?” Liam asks, putting his wineglass down and leaning closer. “What do you want to do that we’ve never done before, Sam?”

“You,” Sam says, and he feels a sudden rush of panic and desire surge through him once he’s said it out loud. 

“Let’s do it, then,” Liam says, and the same rush hits him too.

“Let’s fall in love?” Sam says, humming some Cole Porter.

“Always with the musical cues,” Liam says, standing up from the table and grabbing Sam’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go see if we’re the kind of people who put out on the first date.”

***  
_This shouldn’t be awkward, and yet it is,_ both Sam and Liam think when they’re back in their hotel room, perched on the edge of the bed, staring at each other. They’ve worked out together; they’ve changed in the same room; they’ve done the “brush your teeth while the other person is in the shower” deal while sharing hotel rooms; they’ve made hundreds if not thousands of jokes about butts and balls and bodily functions in each others’ presence; they’ve certainly had sex before, even if it’s not with each other, so why are they both so nervous? Is it because…

“Because it’s you, or because we’re both dudes?” Liam asks Sam. “Because, I’ll be honest, my experience in this area is very limited and happened more years ago than I care to remember.”

Sam shrugs expressively. “You’ve got more experience than I do. I was very certain that I was completely heterosexual until you showed up.”

“We can always go back to being best friends if this fails,” Liam says, albeit a little uncertainly. 

“Isn’t that what everyone says on a first date?” Sam asks. 

“Usually right before they make out,” Liam says, and leans in. 

Sam leans in, too, and then they kiss for a while, awkwardly at first while they try to find the right angles and experiment to find out if something they’ve done before works here too, but after a little while it becomes less awkward and more arousing. A little while after that they both start working on unbuttoning each other’s shirts, or at least they make a good start on that before just peeling them off each other, followed by their pants, in the interests of getting naked as fast as possible. 

“Do you want to slow down?” Liam asks, once they’re both naked and wrapped around each other on the bed, trying to press as much of their skin together as possible. 

“No, but if you want to…” Sam says, kissing down Liam’s neck. 

“I just want to make this a good first date,” Liam says. “Do it properly.”

“No complaints so far,” Sam says, biting at the spot where Liam’s neck and shoulder meet and grinding against him. “Besides, I never understood that whole ‘first second third base’ thing anyways.”

“Me either,” Liam says, pulling Sam’s head up to kiss him again. 

There are some awkward moments now and again, because no matter how well you know a person, knowing exactly what makes them come undone is another matter entirely. Sam and Liam both know what they like and had sort of assumed that of course the other person would enjoy that too, but it turns out that their mutual enjoyment overlaps in some places but not others. Liam likes for his cock to be stroked way harder than Sam does, and really loves being bitten -- but no visible hickeys, please, Sam, we’re in our 30s and we both have to be on a panel tomorrow -- whereas Sam really loves Liam to tell him how much he loves him while he’s stroking him slowly and kissing him soft and sweetly. 

Liam’s pretty sure that going down on a guy is like riding a bike, but he feels like he must have forgotten more than he remembers, because he’s pretty sure he didn’t feel this weird about it when he was in college, but maybe it’s just because it’s Sam. Sam certainly reacts like it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and Liam knows him well enough to know that it’s not acting. By the time Sam comes, Liam’s into it -- getting off on getting someone off is a thing for him -- and Sam barely has to touch him after Liam gets back on the bed next to him for Liam to come too. 

They collapse together in a sated and slightly sticky pile after that, occasionally laughing or murmuring endearments, mostly just contentedly quiet. 

“We didn’t...you know… yet…” Sam finally says, sliding his hand down to grope Liam’s butt. 

“First of all, I feel like you have to at least be able to say anal in order for me to want to do it with you -- or vice versa. Second of all, we’ve gotta save something for the second date,” Liam says. “Otherwise, what are we gonna have to look forward to?”

Sam laughs. “Let me know when you can pencil me in for a second date, then.”

“I’ll check my calendar and get back to you,” Liam says.


End file.
